Without Warning
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Sam/Cam. A collection of short fics based on the relationship between Sam and Cam.
1. Without Warning

**_Without Warning_**

It struck him without warning when he was sitting across from her at their usual table in the cafeteria. How it hadn't occurred to him up until that point had him more than a little confused and rather overwhelmed and the emotions running through his mind must have showed because she gave him an amused smirk.

One did not suddenly realize that they were in love with their best friend every day and so he ignored the gesture rather than replying back with his usual sarcastic response or his clearly fabricated excuse.

She raised an eyebrow at him (as if to say 'what's up?') but still he refused to answer.

He chose to study her instead. His eyes roamed over her sapphire blue ones as they sparkled back at him curiously. He took in the quiet gleam of her hair. It looked softer and fluffier than usual and he was much more tempted to run his fingers through it.

He followed the curve of her neck down to her shoulder, her arm, her wrist and then her slender fingers. The nails were cut short but still were able to look beautiful to him. Hell. All of her looked beautiful to him.

He gulped as his eyes met hers once more.

Amusement gone, her eyes were wide with realization as he imagined his own were.

He cleared his throat and rapped his fingers over the tabletop. Smiling tentatively at her, he ran his tongue over his lips.

"I think I'm in trouble," he told her. "Big trouble."

She smiled almost shyly back and his heart skipped a beat. "I think you're not alone in that."

_fin._


	2. The Smile In Her Voice

**_The Smile In Her Voice_**

He's in love with how she feels in his arms. He doesn't want to be – god, he doesn't – but he is and that's not changing any time soon.

The smell of her skin, the scent of her hair…

It's as intoxicating as ever and it's enough to undo what self constraint he has left in him.

He buries his head in the crook of her neck and breathes her in.

"Sam," he whispers softly.

He can hear her smile in her voice.

"Yeah, Cam?"

He grins and holds onto her tighter.

He never wants to let go.

"This is nice."

_fin._


	3. Beautiful In Death

**_Beautiful In Death_**

"Sam." He breathes her name out and clings to it like it's a lifeline. "Sam."

He can't see in front of him or behind or below him. No matter which direction he turns his head, it is dark. That confuses him because his skin is warm, hot even, from what can only be sunlight pouring down upon him.

He puts his hands to his face and runs the pads of his fingers gently around the curves of his eyes. He feels…dirt, maybe. Dried blood is more likely.

He is beyond feeling pain.

"Sam!"

He calls her again, desperation clawing at his heart.

Nothing.

"Sam!"

Heavy silence.

He searches the ground beside him, palms down. Dirt. Rocks. Clumps of grass.

No. Clumps of hair.

"Sam!"

His hand ventures over soft skin. Cold skin. Even though he can't observe her with his eyes, he can picture her in his mind, as beautiful in death as she was in life.

What he doesn't see is that she is staring unseeingly back at him.

_fin._


	4. Can't Be Measured

**_Can't Be Measured_**

"What does our friendship mean to you?" Sam asks, one finger pressed to her lips. She brushes a strand of hair from her face with her other hand.

Cam fixes her with a questioning stare. "Why, Sam? Is everything okay? I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that. I was just…" She shrugs and smiles weakly. "Wondering."

"Oh. Well, okay. Our friendship," Cam starts thoughtfully. "I think that we have something special there," he says, "that can't be measured by any means."

"Perhaps something special beyond friendship?" Sam hints. Her face tinges red.

Cam grins, finding her discomfort endearing. "Perhaps," he agrees.

"Something that would allow me to do this," she says and before he can ask 'what?', her lips are on his, so very soft and warm and _right_.

Cam reluctantly breaks away first, in desperate need of air. He inhales deeply, staring into Sam's eyes as he recovers. He offers her his best, crooked smile.

"Like that?" he says. "Hell yeah!"

_fin._


	5. Tears Of Ice

**_Tears Of Ice_**

Tears roll down her cheeks, leaving snail-like trails in her make-up. They continue onward from there, hugging the angles of her face, so sharp and smooth. Their journey comes to an end with a freefall, landing silently on the dark blue shirt Cam is wearing and disappearing into it, into the blood stain there.

Shivering, but not from the cold, she nestles down further into what warmth Cam's still body provides. She tightens her grip around his waist and presses her cheek to his. It's clammy, cold, from her own tears and from his before he…

She can't even think it.

She lets her thoughts fade away to the outer stretches of her consciousness and rather focuses on the feeling of Cam's body against her own. It feels so right and yet so very, very wrong.

They're too late. She's too late.

Closing her eyes, she lets silent sobs wrack her body as she falls asleep.

The last thing that crosses her mind before the darkness consumes her completely is that she won't leave him. Not again.

_fin._


	6. Catching Up

**_Catching Up_**

"How long's it been?" Cam asks as he walks alongside Sam from the gateroom in Atlantis. He'd made an impromptu trip to aid in transporting a prisoner Wraith from Atlantis back to Earth for 'questioning'. NSA's orders, backed by the president. It had taken a lot of elbow twisting, but he'd finally convinced them that he was the best one to go.

Sam glances at him, quirks an eyebrow. "Hmmm, I don't know. A couple of months, maybe?"

Cam nods. "That sounds about right. Too long, anyhow." He declines to tell her that he knows how long it has been down to the day, nearly to the minute.

"Definitely," Sam agrees. She speaks briefly to an airman and then tugs on his arm. "Come on."

They walk in silence down one of the halls, until Sam stops and opens a door. She waves him in and follows, closing it behind them.

"I'm sorry about the mess," she says. "I'd take you to one of the meeting rooms but we'd undoubtedly get interrupted. This is more private."

Cam is too busy searching her quarters with his eyes to listen properly. He picks out a few framed photos, smiles. He can see his own face in one of them as well as the faces of the rest of SG-1, old and new. "I see you've got the photos out," he notes.

Sam smiles. "They make a poor substitute for the real thing, but yes."

Cam continues to look around them. Sam waits until he's done and turns to grin at her. "Looks like you've got it good here. Pretty damn good," he says. "How're you finding it?"

"It is good," Sam agrees. "Great even. I just... I miss you guys. I miss Earth. It's very different here."

"Understandable. I'm sure I'd feel the same way." Cam reaches for her hand, squeezes it gently. He takes on a serious expression.

"I'm here, you know. If you need it. I know we're usually separated by a universe or so, but give me a call and assuming I can convince Landry, I'll be right here."

"Half an hour or so, actually," Sam puts in, smiling. "The Midway station."

"Ahh, true. Yeah."

Sam looks deep into his eyes and pulls his hand so that he moves closer. Nodding once, slowly, she runs her tongue over her lips. "Thank you."

Cam closes the distance between them and kisses her. When they break free, he rests his forehead on hers. "Any time."

_fin._


	7. I'll Be Right There

**_I'll Be Right There_**

Cam swears and cracking open an eye, reaches for his bleeping cell phone. He doesn't bother checking the screen – the world probably needs saving yet again – and hits the talk button.

"Yeah?" he manages. He glances at his clock. 1:33am.

"Cam?"

He blinks. "Sam? Is that you?"

There's a prolonged silence.

"Yeah, Cam, I – "

He sits up straight in bed. "Where are you? Is everything okay?"

A choked sob gives him his answer.

"Sam? Talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be calling you this late," she whispers. "I'll let you sleep."

"You are _not_ going to hang up on me now, Carter. You woke me and you're telling me what's going on."

"I," she says weakly, after a minute, "don't feel so good."

He can hear the grimace of pain in her voice.

"I need…" She breaks off and sniffs.

Without a thought, he climbs out of bed and pulls on a pair of jeans while juggling his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"I'll be right there," he tells her. "It'll be okay."

_fin._


	8. Yes

**_Yes_**

"Wannagooutwithme?"

Sam raises an eyebrow. She fixes Cam with a confused stare. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Cam."

He gulps, licks his lips, forces a smile onto his face that he's too nervous to really pull off. "Never mind," he says. "It really doesn't matter." He ducks his head and studiously searches the ground with his eyes.

"No, Cam. Tell me," Sam urges. "Say it again." She pauses to smile and run her fingers through her hair. "Slower this time, though."

Cam shifts uneasily on his feet and shrugs. Might as well jump into the hole now that he's taken the time to dig it. "Okay... I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime? You know. Grab a beer or dinner or something."

Before Sam can respond, he adds, "it could be fun," and offers her a nervous grin.

Her other eyebrow raises to meet the first. "I…uh…wow! Cam, I don't know what to say! I didn't think you, well, you know."

Cam takes a breath to calm his racing heart. "Well I do, 'you know'," he replies with an offhanded smile. "I do a lot. And I think you should say 'yes'."

For a full ten seconds, Sam rakes her eyes over him, studying him, assessing him. When he's certain she's about to reject him, she opens her mouth and his heart twists in his chest.

The corner of Sam's mouth twitches up.

"Yes."

_fin._


	9. Behind Locked Doors

_**Behind Locked Doors**_

"Did you lock the door?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Good. That's good."

"Sure, Sam. So, uh...what's this all about?" Nervous. Cautious.

"Hmmm?"

"You asked me to meet you in the lab and now, you've had me lock the door. That doesn't exactly add up to being something of the normal variety."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm being rather vague about all this."

"Just a little bit."

"It's nothing to worry about. I promise."

"God to admit, that's not making me feel any more in the loop about this. Nor safer."

Sam leads Cam further inside towards one of the benches.

Beside it sits a puppy.

A fluffy, golden, big eyed puppy.

She picks it up and holds it to her chest.

"Adorable, isn't he?"

"Yeah, wow! I didn't know you have a dog."

"I just got him." A pause. "I was thinking of naming him Benji, but I wanted to know what you think first."

"Benji? Yeah, that's a great name, Sam." He strokes the puppy. "Also? I'm in shock. I didn't expect this. Not a bit."

"No? What did you expect then?" Teasing.

"Oh, shut up! I knew I shouldn't have told you about that fantasy!"

"You sure about that?"

Sam releases the puppy and begins to make her way over to him.

He gulps.

_fin._


	10. Printer Mayhem

_**Printer Mayhem**_

"Perhaps that wasn't such a great idea." Sam sucks her lower lip into her mouth and studies Cam thoughtfully.

"No?" he returns. "You're realising this now?"

She shrugs. "Apparently so."

"Of course. That would have to be the way of it."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying," Sam continues, aiming a glare at him, "I think I should have pressed the other button."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. I imagine that way it would have created an image on the page as it's supposed to and not – "

"Spurted ink all the colours of the rainbow at us?"

She offers him a sheepish grin. "Exactly."

"Let's try it then. It's not like we can get any dirtier." He nods at the Ancients' version of a colour printer.

Sam reaches for the button, presses it.

"Ah, crap!"

"Well," Cam says, wiping his face clear of the itty bits of confetti-like material the machine spits at them. "I'm glad our printers don't do that."

_fin._


	11. Take My Hand

_**Take My Hand**_

"So," Sam says with a teasing tone to her voice. "Do you always take your dates out to places like this?" She nods around the shabby interior of a room that barely passes as a restaurant. Her eyes glint in amusement.

Cam, sitting across the table from her, shrugs sheepishly. "Only for the first date," he jokes. "If they're still interested after that, I know then that they like me and not just my money."

"Pretty good system if you ask me," Sam smiles. "Of course there is another reason why they might stick around." She takes a mouthful of cheeseburger and chews it thoughtfully.

"And what's that?" Cam asks once she's had time to swallow.

"They like fast food," Sam grins. She pokes him playfully in the shoulder and proceeds to snatch a handful of fries from his plate when she pulls her hand back.

Cam fakes a pout. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Using the 'not fair' card on the first date," Sam says. "That's playing a little dangerously, isn't it?" Her eyes meet Cam's in a silent challenge, a game of wits.

Cam smirks. "What can I say? I love living on the edge."

"It is a good place to live," Sam agrees. "Sometimes."

"Yeah. Sometimes."

They fall silent and work on the rest of their meals while sneaking glances at each other. Though they'd faced life or death situations together plenty of times, neither had felt so alive and so very vulnerable. It was an addictive sensation – one Sam knew she could get used to and one Cam had been yearning for, for years.

"Well. That was really nice," Sam finally says. "Thank you, Cam."

Cam can't stop the grin from spreading over his face and so ducks his head slightly, happily. "It was nice," he confirms. "I've had a really great time with you tonight."

"Better than great."

"A lot better." His cheeks tinge red. "Actually, I was hoping you'd like to go out for dinner again sometime. Next Tuesday maybe?"

Sam's face matches his own. "Definitely."

"Can't wait," Cam replies. "Until then, are you ready for the next stage of our date?"

"Oh? There's more?"

They both stand up and Cam nods. "I was thinking we'd take a walk down the beach. It's romantic and we also get to work off some of the fast food. Take my hand?"

"Oh yeah! That's very romantic, Cam," Sam teases. She takes his hand in hers without a moment's hesitation. "Let's go."

_fin._


	12. Proposal

**_Proposal_**

"Cam! What are you doing?" Sam asks, frustration in her voice. "Get off the floor!"

(This is NOT going as planned. Not at all. Maybe she'll stop yelling at me once I get further in.) Cam frowns slightly. The jittery feeling in his stomach keeps him from getting too mad, but seriously! He's down on one knee here! How much more obvious can he get?

"Cam, please. I'm trying to work. If you're going to play around on the ground could you do it someplace…away?" Her hands race frantically over the keyboard of her laptop. Every so often her eyes flicker to him and then back to the screen.

Cam shakes his head, exasperated, and shifts uneasily. "No, Sam. I'm not playing around. I'm trying to _propose, _here!"

"Well, it can wait!" Sam shoots back before digesting his words. Her hands hover above the keyboard. She blinks. "Wait. What? What did you say?"

"I said," Cam says slowly, emphasising each word, "I'm trying to propose."

Sam's eyes widen. Her face flushes red. She swallows. "Oh. Uh…go on, then."

Cam shakes his head in mild disbelief and then kneels down again. He looks up at Sam, taking in her features – her unruly blonde hair, her dazzling blue eyes and her soft smile – and then he feels it. (This is right. This is how it should be.)

He smiles and props open the box containing the diamond ring he'd purchased a month earlier in preparation for this day. "Sam, will you marry me?"

She inhales sharply and her eyes shine with emotion. She nods. "Yes. Yes, I will."

Cam's smile widens. He stands up to place the ring on her finger and kisses her, his arms wrapping around her waist. When he pulls back finally, he can see the love in her eyes and his heart expands. He nods at the laptop lying forgotten on her desk. "Okay, I'm done. You can go back to work now."

Sam lets out a short laugh and shakes her head. "Nuh uh. We're going to go do something. This calls for celebration." Taking his hand, she leads him out to the beginning of the rest of his life.

_fin._


	13. Walk The Line

**Title:** Walk The Line

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Characters:** Sam/Cam

**Prompt:** #015 Between & #000 Two lines

**Word Count:** 175

**Rating:** T+

**Summary:** "I'm bored," Cam slurred drunkenly. "Tell me something to do."

**Notes:** Written for drabble123 and rightxhere. I was rather drunk when I wrote this, so it's not the best thing ever. Edited slightly to make more sense than the original. :P

"I'm bored," Cam slurred drunkenly. "Tell me something to do."

Sam smirked at him from across the table and then swayed dangerously herself. "Walk the line," she sniggered. "Like the cops make you do to see if you're drunk." She pointed at the hose lying across the grass of her backyard.

Cam studied her for a moment before scoffing. "You want me to walk the line, do you?" he grinned. "Which line?"

"There's only one line, Cam. The hose," Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well that can't be right," he protests. "I see two hoses."

"There's only one hose."

"But… I'm sure there are two!"

"I'm absolutely certain there's only one hose, Cam."

"Oh? How can you be absolutely certain?" He stumbles over the word 'absolutely'.

"I live here. 's my hose."

"Oh. Right." He scratches his head just above his ear. "I might sit down then."

"You're not gonna walk the line?"

"Apparently I can't even see the line."

Sam smirked. "I can think of something else we can do then."

"Oh yeah?"


	14. Kiss Me Already!

_**Kiss Me Already!**_

Tiny lights glitter on strands of wire that are entangled in the branches of the Christmas tree. Tinsel of gold and silver hang loosely around them. Baubles dangle from the leafy green branches.

Sam smiles and takes a step forwards to place the star on top.

She feels Cam's presence beside her immediately.

"You know, that's one damn fine tree," he announces.

Her smile widens.

"Even better? The mistletoe above it."

Her heart skips a beat. She chances a look upwards.

Mistletoe.

She shoots him a sidelong glance and groans.

He planned that!

A smirk.

"Okay, fine. Kiss me already!"

_fin._


	15. Sleepy Head

_**Sleepy Head**_

"Cam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Morning, sleepy head. It's Christmas." Sam smiles at his tousled appearance. His hair is mussed up and tufts of it stick out in every direction possible. The pillow he's resting upon has a spot of drool on it just below where his cheek is imprinted into the fabric.

Cam lifts his head and looks up at her, bewildered. "Christmas?"

She nods. "Yup."

Blinking a few times, he drags a hand through his hair. He yawns.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he jumps out of bed without warning. Grinning idiotically. "Lets' see what Santa left under the tree!"

_fin._


	16. The Box

_**The Box**_

Beneath the surface, he was a nervous wreck. On the outside he hoped he at least resembled something normal that didn't give him away for how he was truly feeling.

As was also normal though, Sam quirked an eyebrow at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Cam?" she asked, reading him with no trouble at all.

He swallowed and glanced down at the box sitting under the Christmas tree. He knelt down to pick it up. He didn't stand when it was in his hand. Instead, he stared up at Sam, into the ocean blue depths of her eyes, and opened the box to reveal a silver ring encrusted with a diamond.

He took a deep breath. Exhaled. Took another steadying breath.

And then he was ready.

"Marry me?" he asked her, his voice soft.

A smile made its way on to her face. "Of course! Yes!"

He felt a rush of relief and renewed excitement flood through him as he slid the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around him.

"I love you," he murmured, before claiming her lips with his own.

"I love you, too," Sam grinned against his mouth.

_fin._


	17. Chinese Checkers

**_Chinese Checkers_**

_Forget the world outside_

_Tonight we're alone_

_It's finally you and I_

Written In The Stars by Westlife

His eyes are liquid steel, his hair, golden brown under the luminescent lighting. There's a sense of quiet about him that she rarely sees and as she studies him, a smile creeps onto his face that melts her heart.

She returns the smile with one of her own. "Hi," she greets him softly, glancing behind him quickly into his lounge room. She catches his gaze once more. His eyes draw her in.

"Hi."

Before she has fully thought through what she is doing – as is usually the case in these situations – she is closing the distance between them. One hand settles in the silk of his hair, the other snakes around the back of his neck. Her lips press to his and they are soon lost in the feeling of their mouths moving against each other's.

He wraps his arms around her and leads her inside, stumbling over the door stop. A snort of laughter escapes his lips. "Sorry," he mumbles against her lips.

"No problem."

They continue kissing. He pushes the door closed with his foot. Somehow they end up on his couch and the need for oxygen grows too strong. He reluctantly pulls away. He grins when she whimpers in protest.

"So," he says. "Tonight we're alone."

"It's finally you and I," she agrees.

"What do you want to do?" He already has a fair notion what her answer will be, she can tell.

She smirks. "How about a game of Chinese checkers?

"Ha ha." He rolls his eyes. "I was thinking we could save that for later."

"Oh?" Sam leans over and teases his earlobe between her teeth. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom then? I'll whip your arse at checkers in a few hours."

He beams at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Her hand curls around his and together, they move towards his room.

"But," he adds, "I'm the one who'll be doing the whipping."

_fin._


	18. Not To Worry, We Just Got Lost

_**Not To Worry, We Just Got Lost**_

She's sick to her stomach with anxiety waiting for Cam's return. It has reached two days and thirty five minutes since he and the rest of SG-1 were due to check in. No contact has been received from any of them and SG-3's search and rescue op has turned up nothing so far. Not ten minutes ago she watched as General Landry sent SG-5 in after them for additional support.

Due to an injury (a damn stupid injury that could have been easily avoided had she not gotten too excited over a new artefact and taken extra precautions) she is Earth-bound for the time being. As soon as Dr Lam gives her the all clear, she intends to follow the SG teams through the gate to find her team and Cam.

The thought they might be dead gnaws at her insides.

The chevrons begin to shift and the accompanying alarm blares loudly through the control room. "We have gate activity!" one of the techs calls out.

Nodding, she hurries over to get a better look at the Stargate. The seventh chevron locks and she realises she's holding her breath. She exhales and then inhales once more. Her eyes slide over to the tech. "Anything? Is it SG-1?"

The tech holds up a hand, index finger in the air. He pulls his hand back and begins to type frantically when there's movement on the screen. "We have SG-3's IDC."

"Let them in," she says, trying not to sound too disappointed.

The iris grates open revealing the blue ripples of the Stargate horizon. There's a slurping sound and then two SG-3 members appear. Five seconds later, another two appear. One is from SG-3 and the other is SG-5. Next, the bedraggled figures of SG-1 and the remaining SG-3 and SG-5 members follow through. None appear to be injured.

Her feet are slapping the ground and she's made it to the gate room before she's thought about it. "Cam! Where were you guys?"

His hair is ruffled and baked with mud and there is dirt staining his face and the majority of his body and clothes. Leaves and twigs snag his shirt and hair. "Took the scenic route back," he says vaguely. "It took longer than we anticipated."

"We got lost," Vala chips in. "Men. Wouldn't ask for directions. And they didn't believe me when I said we were going to the wrong way. Oh, no. Because Vala is always screwing up and men have better sense of direction apparently."

Daniel groans. "It was lucky you sent SG-5 through. They found us and on the way back to the gate we ran into SG-3."

"Now those are a group of men who know their directions," Vala put in.

She rolls her eyes. Inwardly she is sighing in relief. "In any case it's great to have you all back."

"You missed us, didn't you?" Cam teases. He puts a dirty arm around her shoulder. Bits of dried dirt and plant matter (she doesn't want to think what else it could be) transfers onto her.

"I didn't actually," she jokes, pulling away. "It's amazing how much work I can get done when there's no one to distract me."

_fin._


	19. Think You're Mistaken

**_Think You're Mistaken_**

"I think you're mistaken, sir," the airman said.

Cam raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm mistaken?"

"Uh, that's what I just said, sir. Yes."

"You mean to say that Sam and Colonel O'Neill aren't actually in a relationship?"

"I mean to say." The airman nodded and glanced down the empty hallway, perhaps searching for a way to get out of his current situation.

Cam paid him no attention. This piece of news was an interesting development – a very interesting development indeed. "Is Sam seeing someone else then?" he asked.

"Colonel. With all due respect, if you want her, why don't you go and talk to her about all of this?" By now the airman had an irritated frown on his face and was fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt.

"You know what?" Cam said.

The airman cringed. "Sir?"

"I think you're right. I'll go talk to her." He nodded resolutely and grinned widely. He slapped the airman on the back, perhaps a little harder than a friendly gesture would usually require. "Uh, sorry."

"It's nothing, sir. Just go," the airman waved him off. "Go and talk to her."

"Man, you're not just trying to get rid of me now, are you?" Cam's eyes sparkled.

The airman immediately flushed red. "No! No, of course not, sir! I only meant that if you want her you should go now and talk to her before it's too late?"

"Hey, I'm only joking! Don't worry yourself."

"Yes sir." The airman nodded. "Go and talk to her."

"Thanks, man." Cam grinned. "I will."

_fin._


	20. All Kinds of Trouble

_**All Kinds of Trouble**_

_Jousting: a sport played by two knights mounted on horses._

"Do you have any idea whatsoever about what you're getting yourself into?" Sam quirks an eyebrow at Cam and the light shining down on them emphasises the sparkle in her eyes.

Cam grins. "Yup! Course I do."

"Mmhmm."

"What?! I do!"

"Really?" Sam runs her tongue over her lips.

"Really, really. I know what I'm doing, Sam." She stares at him wordlessly and he sighs. "You really have it in for me, don't you? It's jousting. A very manly activity that involves men riding horses at fast speeds you would not believe, towards each other."

"And the stick. You mustn't forget the sticks."

"I was getting to that... oh, whatever. The men have to hold up the sticks – which are called something I can't remember quite now – and try to knock down their opponent, which is where the manly bit comes in."

"Hmm," Sam says. "That's all very interesting but it's not what I meant."

Cam looks at her for a full five seconds and then sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "What did you mean then?"

"Do you have any idea what trouble you've gotten yourself into trying to impress me?" She smirks and Cam swallows. "Yeah," she says. "I didn't think so."

_fin._


	21. Losses and Victories

_**Losses and Victories**_

A bright orange blast signalled their victory. The Ori ship was destroyed.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and let herself smile. "We did it."

"Yeah," Cam agreed. "Yeah, we did."

There was a time and place for more talk and this was not it. After the battle they had almost lost, some time was required to be silent and happy that they were victorious. Too many losses ensured they didn't celebrate any more so.

Sam wandered onto the bridge as they moved onto the path home. The view out front was a beautiful one.

Space stretched out before them; they soon passed by the remains of the battle and into the familiarity of hyperspace.

Sam turned, feeling a presence beside her. Cam had followed her.

He merely gave her a small smile and patted her on the shoulder.

She smiled back. It was another victory for SG-1 and another day that Earth would be safe.

She looked back out the window as they made their way home.

_fin._


End file.
